


黎明启示录-Revelation04（English)

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation04（English)

Chapter 4  
On the next morning, according to the agreement, the bishop and the king will hold a ceremony at the entrance to the palace to show that they are friendly. The bishop was obviously absent-minded when he shook hands. He even yawned and the king's face was not very good. However, these diplomatic matters, Newt and Gally can not control. They only focused on the bishop's surroundings to prevent accidents.  
From the roof of the palace, Thomas, Minho, Churk and Frypan stood neatly. Waiting for the perfect time. Everyone's eyes are abnormal and firm.  
The crowd suddenly began to turmoil. At first, it was just intermittent whispers. Then they didn't know who yelled: "Oh, the assassin came and stabbed." What came next was the sound of something that collapsed after a single call. The woman's screams, the men's squeaks, the messy footsteps, the tearing of the skirts, the buzzing of the horses, and the various voices. The whole scene is confusing.  
The royal guard still shouted "Guards! Guards!" in a loud voice. It seems that nothing will be called except for a few words. Gally took Newt, who was about to rush to the bishop. "There's me here. You check out what happened."  
Newt nods and turns to follow the royal guard and burst into the crowd. Not halfway yet, he heard a familiar shout: "No thing is ture, and every thing is permitted"  
He turned his head in disbelief and found that the person who shouted the sentence turned out to be Gally. At that moment, he seemed to be struck by lightning, and all nerves lost their ability to think. He opened his mouth, wondering if he was surprised or wanted to say something. He just stood and watched Gally tear off the Knight's cloak, coat, and armbands that each Knight Templar was proud of. The Assassin's hoodie, one against the entire Royal Guard. Arrows, machetes, Pontiac sticks, and one weapon after another, Gally figured out like a magic trick. The armbands swell back and forth in their hands. One guard after another fell. But these escorts are not vegetarian, and gally was injured in the struggle again and again.  
"Gally? You're crazy." Newt, who was sensible, finally stepped forward. He tried to isolate Gally from the guards.  
In vain.  
Alby took him, "Don't forget your duty! Bring the pope back to the palace first!!"  
Newt knew that this was his job, but he could not bear to give up Gally and give up the man who later fought side by side with him. He wanted to save him. Alby saw his hesitation, "Gally has been rebelled, he has been giving Thomas secret messages!!"  
Newt turned his head in disbelief. A grey-clad assassin descended from heaven and instantly killed the guards around Gally. He pulled up Gally and gave each other behind him.  
Gally: "It's been so slow. It's different from what I said yesterday."  
Minho laughed. "You're not the same. An assassination can make a big scene."  
The two people were talking to each other while fighting back guards, as if they were just relaxing in their backyard drinking black tea.  
Alby squeezed Newt's shoulders. "See? He's been a traitor for a long time! He didn't go to cricket yesterday afternoon, but went to meet Minho and Thomas to plan the assassination!"  
There was too much information, but the body moved one step ahead of the head and Newt immediately followed the bishop to the top of the castle.  
The archbishop who was hiding in the room sighed with relief: "Finally safe."  
Just finished, the window in the room was broken. Black Thomas debuted with glass residue. Newt immediately guarded the archbishop behind himself.  
Thomas took out a machete and neatly solved all the people in the house. Just face up with Newt. "Newt, let go."  
Newt shook his head. The red cardinal behind him has begun to have two legs weak.  
"Bishop, you go first."  
The archbishop trembled with a trembling voice: "I... I can't walk."  
"Newt, it's not worth it for people here. Today I just want to kill the people and maintain the real order." Thomas said, he greeted Newt. The collision of cold weapons, issued a unique sound, and even began to spark.  
Newt retorted: "Kill him then? With no bishops, everyone is starting a new round of madness in order to compete for power. As long as I am there, you will not want to assassinate!"  
Both people are extremely familiar with each other's routines, seeing the move, it is difficult to distinguish between winning and losing.  
Thomas once again advised: "Newt, assassinating him alone, for all the people's peace is not good? Why you just can't figure it out?"  
Newt lifted his hand to resolve Thomas's offense and began his own offensive. "Only order can maintain stability. Assassination like you will only bring more tragedies!!" According to arguments, no compromise will be made. There is no way for two people to convince each other.  
The Archbishop trembled and sat down in the chair, trying to blend himself with the background. There is a cup of black tea on the table. He couldn't wait to give himself a drink and squash it after drinking it. Unexpectedly, the entrance to the shower was poisonous. He licked his neck and fell to the ground painfully. There is a feeling of burning in the five organs.  
Thomas first discovered the same thing, "Newt! Newt!! Don't fight, Archbishop is dead!"  
Newt looked back and saw the archbishop who was poisoned. "If you are good at this, you will be poisoned."  
"No, we have no one to use poison." Thomas also wanted to continue explaining that there were hurried footsteps outside the door. He couldn't attend the others and climbed the window. "Goodbye." Open his arms and leap from the window. With a nice roll, he landed safely, sending a signal bomb and he went away.  
There was no problem with the guards who had chased after Newt, and he hurriedly took the body of the bishop. Everyone is like trying to ignore Newt. He also noticed. After the guards hurried away, he climbed the window and looked down. The height of the palace made him afraid. But catching up with Thomas's desire made him overcome his fears.  
He suddenly thought that Thomas once mentioned that "he was mainly commanded by his messengers to hold you with his hands, lest your feet touch the stones." He said that every person who is religious and who has no fear of sacrifice in faith, Will be favored by the Lord.  
Thought of this, Newt climbed the window and looked out of the window, taking a deep breath, opening his arms, closing his eyes, leaning forward and allowing himself to fall.  
There is a different kind of thrilling descent. Newt feels like being an eagle. The wind passed the ear, and he could even hear the different voices in the wind. Everything is so different. He opened his eyes and looked down at the magnificent view of the palace, with a different vision. This made him fresh.  
A forward turn, his perfect landing. After experiencing this time, he felt vaguely different in his body or in his thoughts. He wanted to chase Thomas but was shouted back by Alby. He looked at Thomas in the direction of fleeing. "Tommy, we will meet again."  
Thomas, who witnessed Newt’s leap of faith, was shocked. To know that the leap of faith can only appear on Assassins, what does this mean for Newt? Thomas can't imagine.  
However, he now has a big problem. Minho they are chasing after asking him who killed the Archbishop.  
Thomas thought for a moment and guessed: "Perhaps it may have been done by someone who had enough of the papal oppression."  
Inside the palace, the king's eldest daughter, Teresa, was lying on an assassin's suit. The red brim on the cap pocket is similarly seductive.  
"Who let you bully my father."

The last chapter. Thanks for reading


End file.
